Esto es Espaaaaañaaaaaaaa
by Dulze
Summary: Por el pedazo de partido de España contra Alemania en la final de la Euro copa de Austria y Suiza en Junio del 2008


Esto está basado en una imagen que encontré en la red social Tuenti, que a su vez se basaba en 300 y la final de la Eurocopa de Austria y Suiza del 2008.

Notas:

_En cursiva está más o menos lo que diría un comentarista acerca del partido._

EN MAYÚSCULAS ESTÁN LOS GRITOS.

**THIS IS ESPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

La batalla se sabía que iba a ser épica, pero los héroes sabían que podían lograr la victoria. Ya habían vencido a gigantes y Alemania no iba a ser menos.

Pero uno de los héroes no estaba allí para enfrentarse a sus enemigos.

¡Oh!, La maravilla de Villa no estaría con sus compatriotas para luchar a su lado, los dioses le había enviado un dolor de pierna.

"Maldito dolor muscular" pensó la mayoría de los españoles ante este hecho.

Pero ellos tenían en más héroes en los que confiar. Tenían a Casillas, a Torres a Xavi Alonso, a Puyol… para ellos eran Aquiles, Ulises, Hectores o Leonidas. ¡Qué grandes eran!

Y allí estaban en el estadio Ernst Happel cual paso de las Termópilas.

¡¡¡¡Suena el himno español!!!!!

Terminó el himno. VAMOOOOOOOOOOS ESPAÑA. VAMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS.

Y el alemán.

_Y la batalla dio comienzo. El estadio rujia por los gritos ensordecedores de los aficionados, rojos y teutones, animando a su selección._

_Hoy se terminarán todas las dudas y todos los malditismos. Lo vemos en la cara de Torres, en el calentamiento furioso de Senna, en la rabia contenida del rostro de Puyol, en la imaginación de Xavi, que sueña mientras estira el partido perfecto._

_Y ahí están Cesc y Torres junto al balón. ¡¡¡¡COMIENZA EL PARTIDO!!!!_

_Primera jugada curiosa, con un despeje que tropieza en Torres y termina estrellándose con el banderín de córner. Ambientazo en el Ernest Happel. Muchos nervios en el césped. Alemania intenta ahogarnos en el centro. Toca España en su campo, con tranquilidad y paciencia. Tenemos el balón. Ellos esperan atrás, como era de esperar._

_Se equivocó Senna en el primer desplazamiento en largo. No la pudo agarrar Silva en la derecha. UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY. Menudo error de Ramos, que se complicó con un pase horizontal a Puyol que leyó Klose. Le encimó el central del Barça y le obligó a un mal disparo. Fuera. Buena jugada de los alemanes, pero el centro del lateral se pierde por línea de fondo. Otro susto para Casillas, tras un cetro de Ballack, que se marchó como quiso de Puyol por la izquierda. Sufrimiento para España. Hay que espabilar. Se la regala Casillas en un saque de portería. España tiene muchos nervios._

_Hitzlsperger chuta y sujeta abajo Casillas. España está fatal. El portero vuelve a optar ahora con un saque en largo. Un regalo para ellos. Tremendo arranque alemán. Nos han metido en nuestra portería. Lahm gana terreno por la izquierda. El centro del campo es suyo. Qué mal rato estamos pasando. España tiene que tener más paciencia. Fábregas regala otro balón. Nos pesan los nervios._

_HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY. LA PRIMERA DE ESPAÑA. YA ERA HORA. Precioso pase de Xavi entre líneas. Buscaba a Iniesta, que regateó hacia dentro. Chutó y la pelota tropieza en Metzelder. Lehmann salva el gol._

Y así estaba la cosa, por un lado nervios, por otro desesperación. Dios que esto acabe pronto, que se resuelva la batalla a favor de uno o del otro.

_Lástima el centro de Torres desde la izquierda. Esta vez partió en situación legal, pero en vez de encarar, sacó el envío al que no llegó Silva. Falta de Frings sobre Iniesta. Parece que ya estamos entrando en calor. ¡¡¡VAMOS ESPAÑA!!!! Balón parado para España. La puso Xavi hacia la cabeza de Ramos o Torres, pero no encontró rematador. Esto se ha nivelado._

_¡¡¡¡¡¡SE EQUIVOCÓ TORRES!!!!! Robó Iniesta en la medular y se la puso para la carrera del Niño. Recortó hacia dentro, pero lo cierto es que tenía ventaja en velocidad y debió encarar la portería._

_Comienzan los problemas para los centrales alemanes para sacar el balón. Ahora Torres se reivindica con una carrera excepcional ante Metzelder, que le frenó en seco. Pudo ser amarilla._

_Cabezazo fuera de Torres. Fue en la falta lateral botada por Xavi desde la derecha. Ya estamos a su nivel. Ahora hay que imponernos de verdad._

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TORRES, AL PALO!!!!!!!!!! Tremendo salto del Niño, que cabecea a la madera tras superar a Mertesacker. Lástima del rechace, porque Xavi estaba solo en boca de gol, pero la pelota salió en direcció contraria._

_Ojo ahora con el segundo córner alemán. Todos defendiendo._

_La sacó Ramos con el costado. Balón al segundo palo, donde la bajo Hiztlsperger. Remató de volea Ballack, pero el '2' español taponó en el sitio preciso._

_Tremenda lucha ahora en el centro del campo. Ballack y Fábregas se la jugaron a ras de césped, luego Frings y Senna por alto._

_Otra patada a Torres, por atrás. De nuevo Mertesacker. Ahora se encara el Niño con Metzelder. EL CABEZAZO AL POSTE DE TORRES Y_

_GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DE ESPAÑA. GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DE DE ESPAÑAAAAAAAAAAA. Fallo tremendo de la defensa alemana, no se ponen de acuerdo Lahm y Lehmann y el Niño la levanta a la red._

_¡¡¡¡LA QUE DESPERDICIÓ INIESTA!!!! Qué pena, porque era una contra clarísima. Se fue por la izquierda y tenía a Torres esperando. No se la pasó y la puso a la otra banda para Silva, que empalmó con la zurda, muy desviado._

_Otro saque de esquina más. No hay que perder la concentración. De momento estamos perfectos._

_Amarilla para Ballack y Casillas. El primero por una clarísima patada sobre Cesc, cuando sacaba la contra. Al portero por protestar. Increíble._

_Dos minutos y llegamos al descanso. Los alemanes intentan asustarnos con patadas, pero no van a poder._

_NOS SOBRA UN REGATE. OTRA VEZ SE COMPLICÓ INIESTA EN UNA CONTRA MORTAL. La perdió en Metzelder en nuestro campo y Fábregas sacó el contragolpe. La esperaba Torres en boca de gol, pero el manchego se complicó en exceso._

_Un minuto más._

_Hay que defender bien esta última de los alemanes._

_DESCANSO. Ni la colgaron._

Wuau, esto había sido solo la mitad, era increíble. Ahí estaban los españoles venciendo a Alemania cuan David a Goliat. Los jugadores fueron a descansar durante unos diez minutos y todo bien merecido. Los alemanes estaba desmoralizados porque los españoles tenían la ventaja y eso es un tesoro. Tras un arrollador arranque alemán, poco a poco España fue entrando en el partido, con el papel decisivo de sus pequeños centrocampistas.

_Y vuelven los dos equipos al césped. Alemania hace un cambio. Jansen entra por Lahm._

_¡¡¡¡COMIENZA LA SEGUNDA PARTE!!!! Mueven los alemanes._

_Intenta mover Alemania en el centro del campo. Pero les cuesta mucho._

_HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY. Error tremendo de Metzelder, que la entregó al rival. Silva ganó metros por la izquierda, pero centró raso, a la posición del otro central._

_Córner para España tras un derechazo de Xavi que no tocó Lehmann. De todos modos agradecemos el saque de esquina. Hay que probar desde fuera._

_HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY. Casi marca de tacón Ramos. La ganó en el córner España y Silva se la encontró en la esquina izquierda. Chutó con la zurda y el madridista está a punto de desviar a gol._

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡OTRA PARA TORRES!!!!!!!!!! No llegó por centímetros a un envío de Fábregas. Volvió a ganar la carrera a Mertesacker, pero no la pudo levantar en el momento preciso._

_Comienza el festival de toques español. Este es el camino. Ellos están empezando a desesperarse._

_PELIGRO. Error tremendo de Puyol, que se complicó y ni cedió a Casillas ni despejó. La bola queda para Ballack, que chuta con la derecha, algo desviado._

_Perfecto Iker, que saca las manoplas para recoger un centro de Ballack que buscaba el segundo palo._

_Minutos de sufrimiento ahora, con el clásico arreón alemán. Otro centro de Schweinsteiger que no logra encontrar a ningún compañero._

_Más apuros. Contra de Schweinsteiger, que saca un tremendo zurdazo. Afortunadamente tropieza en Klose y la bola se pierde por línea de fondo._

_Se ha embarullado todo. Los alemanes han metido ese punto de agresividad y nos causan muchos problemas con los balones en largo._

_HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY. Ramos rozó el gol con un cabezazo tremendo que sacó Lehmann con una mano salvadora._

_OTRA PARA INIESTA. LA SACÓ FRINGS EN EL PRIMER PALO. Fue tras un córner. Era gol, no llegaba Lehmann._

_Rosetti de nuevo con las suyas. Pita falta una carga ligerísima de Ramos. Otra vez que hay que defender a muerte._

_Centró Frings, pero Casillas la volvió a sacar con los puños. Vamos España._

_Amarilla para Torres, qus simplemente saltó a por un balón y dio un cabezazo involuntario a Mertesacker._

_¡¡¡QUÉ MAL TORRES!!! Encaró a Mertesacker con todo a favor y sacó un autopase demasiado largo. En la siguiente vamos a marcar._

_Güiza por Torres. Vamos Jerez, queremos un gol por bulerías._

_La sacó con la mano Lehmann, porque llegaba Güiza con todo. Quizá estaba todavía en su área. Muy justo._

A estas alturas a los aficionados rojos no le cabe la camiseta de tanto ergullo que sentían a su selección.

_SENNNNNA, IMPERIAL. Vaya slida desde atrás del centrocampista del Villarreal. la puso en laizquierda, centró Cazorla, la bajó Güiza y Marcos no acertó a rematar en línea de gol._

_Metzelder receta un tremendo manotazo a Güiza en el rostro. España está mereciendo el segundo. Los alemanes están contra las cuerdas._

_Alemania está rota, pero nunca hay que darles por muertos. España la intenta dormir. Ramos no consigue marcharse de Jansen. Qué lástima._

_¡¡¡¡Xavi, altoooooooooooooooooo!!!!!! Superó a la barrera con la derecha, pero la bola se perdió por encima del larguero._

_No nos pueden colgar un balón. Apenas tienen otra opción. Fuera de juego de Kuranyi. No se juega más._

_Error infantil de Puyol, quizá demasiado cansado. Quiso mover España, pero el central del Barça se equivocó._

_Amarilla para Kuranyi, que barrió de mala manera a Senna en el centro del campo._

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡VAMOS ESPAÑA!!!!!!!!!!! YA NO QUEDA NADA._

_TUVO QUE HABER TRES FALTAS, DE GÓMEZ, BALLACK Y LURANYI PARA QUE PITARA FALTA. Menos mal, porque era un balón llovido muy peligroso._

_Tres minutos más de partido, los últimos._

_Vaya error de Capdevila. No quiso dar el pelotazo y nos complicó._

_VAYA JUGADA DE ESPAÑA. BRUTAL. TIQUI Y TACA EN LA ÚLTIMA DEL PARTIDO. NO PUDO CULMINARLA ALONSO. VAMOS A GANAR._

_Minuto 90+330 segundos y bajando._

_Falta a favor de España. Vamos a ganar la Eurocopa._

_FINAL. ESPAÑA, CAMPEONA DE EUROPA._

_HEMOS GANADO LA EUROCOPA, HEMOS GANADO LA EUROCOPA, HEMOS GANADO LA EUROCOPA. LO REPETIREMOS LAS VECES QUE HAGA FALTA._

Al lado mío como si fuera en el mismo campo, yo me abrazaba a un compatriota. Pero no estaba allí con los héroes, donde quería estar. Estaba en mi patria, en mi Sevilla, en una explanada en la que había puesto una pantalla gigante, donde se veía todo el partido.

Desde allí vimos como los Espartanos vencieron a los Persas y vimos claramente cómo San Iker Leonidas Casillas levantaba una Copa plateada. En mi imaginación yo oía como gritaba de felicidad, como su grito se unía al del reto de los héroes, como se unía al de la afición. Entre tanto, uno le dedicaba la victoria a un héroe que desafortunadamente ya camina en los Campos Elíseos, otro a su niño, otro a su familia, otro a la afición.

Por fin es lo que gritaba Iker (Santísimo Iker) mientras mantenía la Copa

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ESTO ES ESPAAAAAAAAAAAAÑAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
